To Reverse the Curse
by Awesome11
Summary: Team Reborn won the Arcobaleno Trials, a hollow victory as all their friends are 'eliminated' and they are to become the new Arcobaleno. Luckily, Byakuran has a daring (stupid) plan send Tsunsa to an alternate universe where he has time to try and find a way to reverse the curse before it's too late. Unluckily, he's not the Tenth here, his brother is. (not a mean twin fic)
1. The Curse

Tsuna stared uncomprehendingly at the scene in front of him, horror in his eyes and tear stains on his dirty and beat up face. There was Enma, his strange eyes open wide but stared at nothing, some blood dribbling out of his lifeless lips. Xanxus's body hung limply on a blood stained tree, a sword through his chest. A charred body was still smoking, and the little skin still intact showed Dino's tatoo's. Countless other bodies littered the scarred and smoldering field.

It had seemed so easy, so simple! The Arcobaleno competing to be freed of their curses, Tsuna and his guardians of course fighting for Reborn. But if there was one thing he had learned and should have known was that nothing is easy and nothing is simple. It would haunt his dreams forever, the things that had happened today. All the Arcobaleno had become Vindice. Colonello, Lal Mirch, Verde, all of them. Even Reborn.

They had all collapsed in pain as their bodies grew back to adult size, and there had been a brief moment of relief, as if now that they were back to their original sizes they could be okay. But a second later bandages began to spring out of nowhere, wrapping around their bodies. They all immediately began to help each other to attempt to rip them off, even though they sprung as soon as they were taken off. It was then that Tsuna realized that they were a familia, as they tried so hard to help each other. Then the Vindice came, chains springing out and dragging away the Arcobaleno, who still attempted to fight. And seeing them helplessly being torn away. Then making eye contact with Reborn's chocolate orbs, determined and strong, even in his last moments, until those too were covered in bandages and the Arcobaleno were gone.

After that, Checkerface… took care of everyone else.

Well, not everyone. Tsuna thought to himself as he momentarily shook out of his stupor to look around. His guardians were standing more or less in a wide circle, all in similar states of shock. He turned to the guardian to his right, which was ironically Gokudera, and opened his mouth. His cracked and felt weak, as though he hadn't used it in years, not minutes.

"What now?" The words hung in the air as he gained the attention of the only active people in within at least a mile radius. But before anyone could muster themselves to give response to a question that had no good answer to it a light shone in the center or their loose circle and seven clear pacifiers floated in the air. Tsuna's eyes widened as a sphere of light appeared around the pacifiers and slowly began to expand.

Their feet felt rooted in place and the first person the light came to was Ryohei. His face screwed up in pain and he let out a roar as bright yellow flames were ripped out him, and floated int eh air for a moment, taking on the form of a kangaroo before being absorbed by one of the pacifiers. Ryohei slumped to the ground, his face pale and his eyes looking like all the fire was out of them, which in a way it was. The now yellow pacifier floated down to Ryohei and as soon as it came in contact with him light exploded, and a scream echoed through the clearing, grating on Tsuna's ears at the pain that filled the voice.

Then, the circle began to expand again.

Terror gripped Tsuna. And then he felt a hand grab his leg. For a split second he considered that on top of everything else a zombie apocalypse was starting since as far as he knew everyone else was dead. But then he saw Byakuran's corpse – or rather Byakuran's very alive body, struggle to stand up in front of him.

Apparently Byakuran had managed to survive Checkerface, but by the wounds littering his body, hair that was stained red with blood, eyes that were clouded as though he was already piercing the veil, Tsuna knew he must at _least _be swapping secret handshakes with Death himself.

"B-Byakuran." Tsuna chocked out as the wail of his five year old lightning guardian entered his ears.

"Tsuna," His lack of an honorific surprising Tsuna. "…let me take your place."

"No!" Tsuna yelled as the green flames became a bull.

"I can buy us time."

"No!"

"Just let me-"

"Byakuran-"

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened. Byrakuran was never formal with names, ever. "Do you trust me?" A green pacifier began descending.

"No. But you're out only chance." Byakuran managed to smile, or all things, and as he raised his hand it became elveloped with sky flames.

"Perfect, Tsu-chan, then we can start." He gripped Tsuna's wrist as the world became black.

Tsuna came to in a large open field with long grasses swaying in the wind. A blue sky reached across the horizon and a tree line could barely seen at the edges of his vision.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tsuna whirled around to see Byakuran sitting on an outcropping of rock facing an ocean. Had that been there a few seconds ago? He walked up to Byakuran, not sure what to say, but found that he didn't have to.

"You know, this is where I was prepared to die, way back after that whole ordeal in the future. She came and stopped me. Uni, that is. I was prepared to atone for all I had done, to everyone, to her, and she stopped me from killing myself." Tsuna sat down next to his white haired friend.

"…But now my savior is need of some saving, isn't she?" Byakuran turned to look at Tsuna, his expression serious. "Oh, and I guess the rest of the Arcobaleno and you're guardians too." He winked.

"Where the heck are we?" Tsuna asked as the waves crashed against their little cliff.

"In between parallel worlds, it's like its own little sphere that becomes whatever you consider 'paradise' to look like." He said. Tsuna looked at his surroundings. Was this really what Byakuran considered paradise to look like? That surprised him for some reason.

"Okay, what's the plan?" He said it with determination in his voice.

"No so much of a plan as a gamble. Since you have really strong flames with an extra boost of my own special abilities and flames I can boost your soul to fill the spot of a you in a different world where you just died of sudden heart failure. Don't worry, I've done it a ton times accidentally with Sho-chan." Tsuna sweat dropped at that. "Since times in between worlds is fluid you can spend years researching ways to reverse the Curse of the Rainbow and heal Vindice while significantly less time will pass in our world and…. And you're looking at me like I've grown two heads." He stated the last part with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, you're just acting like you know stuff."

"Oh Tsu-chan, you wound me~" Byakuran said dramatically, one hand raised to his forehead.

"Will the you of that world be able to help me?" Tsuna asked, and Byakuran's face darkened.

"The me of that world is in a coma, but the doctors haven't noticed that there hasn't been any brain activity for years. He's already gone."

"I- I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've died worse deaths." Byakuran stated with a smile, and Tsuna realized that with Byakuran's ability, he must have endured life times' worth of pain. Sympathy trickled through him.

"Anyway, I might be able to enter that body and help you, but the curse has already started to touch my soul, so it might be hard. The more I become part of the trinsette of our world, the harder it will be to able to leave it. Our souls are always connected to our real bodies, so even if I do manage to get to this other world, the curse will come with me." Byakuran shrugged. "But since you're so dame I'll probably have to help you anyway~"

"I-I've gotten way better!" Tsuna argued defiantly, to which Byakuran just rolled his eyes, his lips in a smile.

"Sure you have, Tsu-chan~" Byakuran's hand lit up with flames one again, and he spread it out towards Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the hand. His ticket to the only chance he had to saving his friends and family. As he gripped the sky flames his vision blurred until everything became white.

Byakuran clutched at his chest, coldness washing over him as Tsuna's form disappeared, his own flames with him. Apparently his flames were also regenerating slower. Great. He wouldn't be able to return to his own body right now without risking not being able to leave it, and he had far from the necessary amount of flames to send him to his body in the world he just sent Tsuna to.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as his hand hit his forehead. He had forgot to tell Tsuna how the world he was going to was different. Ah well, he'd have to figure it out on his own. Hopefully he wouldn't freak out too much.

**Okay, some of you might notice, this isn't a really a new chapter, I just rewrite the first chapter since I hated how I wrote it and I want to go in a little different direction ;) Tell me what ya think?**


	2. A Different Reality

**I'm back! I finally got this, so please enjoy! I also updated and changed the first chapter a bit, so if you're curious read through it again. **

Tsuna snapped awake, his hand rushing to his chest. His heart felt as if it were pounding against his rib cage, attempting to break free, and his throat had expanded to the point that no oxygen could make its' way to his lungs. Tsuna gasped for air, pain becoming the only thing he was fully aware until his door burst open, revealing a familiar figure rushing to his side.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, take deep breaths now. We're here." His mother stated, barely maintaining a clam voice before rummaging through his nightstand and pulling something. Tsuna continued to struggle for air and felt a stream of blood drip from the side of his mouth.

"Tsuna." His mothers' voice brought him back to the present as she held a spoon with some sort of liquid in it in front of him. Obediently he attempted to swallow it, nearly choking on it a few times. Almost immediately the pain in his chest eased and throat opened back up allowing fresh air in.

Soft footsteps signaled someone else coming in.

Tsuna, taking deep breathes of sweet, sweet, fresh air, tried to angle himself to look at the person, who he assumed was his dad. He was wrong. Though the short cut blo0nde hair and bright blue eyes were definitely a mark of his dad, it was merely the genes manifesting themselves in the kid who looked to be around Tsuna's age standing in the doorway.

"Ieyasu, sweetie, I know you want to help, but your daddy said that you should keep away." Tsuna looked at the kid, at Ieyasu, at his brother, and tried to take it all in. He was obviously very sick, and probably had been for a while, maybe even since birth. And his brother couldn't see him? Or at least come too close to him or something? He was missing something, tomorrow he'd have to do some snooping around.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?" His mother calmingly rubbed her hand on the back of Tsuna's head. "Should we go to the hospital?" Tsuna shook his head, reaching for the cup of water and taking another drink.

"I-I'm okay, Kaa-san." His voice was like sandpaper, grating on the ears. After some more fussing over his mom eventually left, Tsuna took a moment to lay down in bed, thinking. And then his eyes landed on an orange journal on the side of the room.

Dear Diary,

I had another one today. The doctors still don't know what's wrong with me. They think it has something to do with my chest cavity but they haven't taken a for sure stance. I feel bad because Ieysau was there when my chest seized up or whatever, just like last time. I can never get his horrified and fearful face out of my head. Dad's talking about taking me to a hospital somewhere else.

I think he said something about Italy.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

Today I had my surgery at the Vongola Hospital in Italy. Weird name for a hospital. They put me under anesthesia, so I didn't get to see anything that happened, but when I woke up I was hooked to a bunch of machines and felt worse than before.

There was shouting outside my door.

I heard snippets of the conversation, but I must have still been under some anesthesia because none of it made sense.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

I'm still in the hospital. Ieyasu came in to keep me company earlier today. It was nice to have something to do besides listen to slightly shaky beeping of the machines. He was talking about gelato, apparently a fancier equivalent to icecream, and how Kaa-san had promised to get us some before we leave, when dad came in. He started to shout at Ieyasu for no reason, ushering him out of the room.

He took one looked at my disheveled appearance, and reached out to ruffle my hair like he used to do all the time, but then he drew his hand away, as if it had been stung, looking at it in dismay, before turning and leaving.

I get lonely staring at the four walls in this room.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

I was supposed to be let out today, so Ieyasu snuck into my room last night and we got to talk. But instead I had another attack. Normally I can't remember much, but before I lost consciousness I remember feeling a burning sensation in my chest, and a long, monotone beep from the heart monitor.

I think I had a dream that I woke up to dad being in my room, talking with grandpa. He was saying something about how the sun couldn't help me, and that it almost killed me last time. That seemed to really trouble grandpa.

Dreams are weird.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

A weird man that smelled like alcohol came in to look at me today. Mom told me that dad trusted this man. She wouldn't tell me why he wasn't here. He made me do a lot of different tests, some of them didn't make any sense, like when he gave me a ring and told me to focus on it. That particular test resulted in me coughing up blood, which didn't make any sense either.

It's been about a week since I've seen Ieyasu.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

I think the beeping in here might drive me crazy, but at least I get visitors on occasion. A boy from down the hall came into my room. I didn't catch his name but he sat on my bed and talked to me. He told I was the only other person below the age of eighty in this section of the hospital. He was here because of electrocution from a machine. When he left, I couldn't help but to wonder if those curls on the right side of his head were natural.

The only other people I get to see anymore are the medical staff and kaa-san.

-Tsuna

Dear diary,

That kids comes into my room every day now, and at least it's something to break the silence. I heard my dad outside of my room sometime when my companion was confined to his own room. He said my heart was burning up, but I think he meant I have heart burn, because I've seen commercials for that, but they don't make it seem like it's that bad on TV.

I tried to walk to the door and talk to my dad, but legs still refuse to carry me more than a few steps. Dad was just a door away, but he still didn't come in.

I wonder if I'm dying.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

Today I had to tell the blonde haired kid that I'm leaving tomorrow. He seemed really sad. I'm going to miss him, but he admitted that he was being released in a few days anyway. Tomorrow I'm going back to Japan. Dad said he's going to stay and take care of some important stuff here. I was briefed on all the different pills I need to use when I get home.

Kaa-san told me that Ieyasu and I are going to get our own rooms now.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

The big pill when I wake up. The smallest after breakfast. And about fifteen others ones scattered throughout the day. I've been home for a month now. I found my diary still in my luggage bag. Sorry it's been so long. After not seeing Ieyasu for so long, things are so awkward with us, I've started getting ready an hour early just so that I can prevent the air getting so tense I can hardly breathe.

I've started to go back to school, but I'm still as bad as ever. At least now I don't have to participate in GYM. I don't know if I was this quiet before Italy, but I keep to myself more now. Ieyasu and I are in different classes despite being in the same grade. I wonder if that's on purpose.

-Tsuna

Dear Diary,

I'm lonely.

-Tsuna

**And you thought I wouldn't update. Well, jokes on you! I finally got around to finishing this chapter. If Tsuna's condition seems confusing, it should be. I meant to give you hints on it, and you can probably guess it, but I won't actually spell it out until much later in the plot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are my motivation!**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Lets try this again shall we?**

** oOo**

Tsuna closed the diary and gently brushed the hard cover of the book. Oh, he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him now, but it was obviously something to do with flames. That would make sense, like anyone that has really strong flames had adverse effects on him or something like that. He looked at his own hands that at the same time weren't his, and wondered what he would have to do now.

Eventually he rolled over and dreamed of the screams of his guardians.

oOo

Tsuna woke up an hour earlier than he normally would, as if his body still retained the memory of when it had belonged to his other self. The sky outside the window was still dark, and Tsuna just reclined in his bed for a second, thinking. He should probably get started for the day, but with Reborns' training drilled into him he would still have about an hour until school actually started.

An idea formed.

oOo

"Are you family?" The kind nurse asked as she escorted Tsuna to the room he desired.

"…you could say that." Though Tsuna thought that it might have been a bit too strong of a word to use for his relationship with the man.

"He's just in here. Feel free to stop by any time, you're his first visitor since he arrived here several years ago." The nurse gave the door a slightly pained expression. "…we don't think that his organs will persevere for much longer." She left Tsuna staring at the door, taking a deep breath, and opening it.

"Wow, you're hair's a mess, Byakuran." Tsuna stated, looking at the comatose man, more like a boy really, with white hair. "Are you younger here? Or maybe you just look younger since you've been in here for so long." For some reason, the one sided conversation was like a breath of fresh air. Getting ready in that quiet house had been eerie, especially since the last time he was in his house it had been so noisy and full of action and joy. He had spotted Ieyasu's room, and though there was nothing uninviting about it, it was like even looking at it was dangerous.

"You could've told me I was sick or whatever here!" He gave Byakuran a slight glare. "…so am I sick, or will I just be okay or what? I'm not really sure how this whole thing goes." The beeping of monitors was his only reply. "…I guess you're still recovering from sending me here, huh? Yeah, well, don't worry. I'll keep you company when I can." He said assuringly, pulling over a chair.

Tsuna sat there for a minute, just breathing. He was tentative to try and use his flames after reading this Tsuna's diary. He wished that Byakuran was awake so that he could at least ask him some questions about the laws of traveling to parallel worlds. Flames were like the soul of a person, so if this Tsuna's own flames were the problem then Tsuna would be fine to use his flames, but if it was a problem with Tsuna's body, the body that he was now dwelling in, then that would mean that it was still sick and uncured.

After spending the good part of the hour musing at Byakuran's bedside Tsuna finally got up and grabbed his backpack to head to school. He would just have to assume that he had the same classroom and pray that he could remember anything relevant to his classes.

Sadly he didn't take in the time difference between the hospital to school. Waking up early didn't mean arriving on time if you wasted hours next to an almost-corpse, just a protip for you there.

"You are late, Herbivore." Hibari stood in front of the front doors o Namimori, baring his tonfa's as his cool gaze zeroed in on Tsuna.

"Nopenopenopenopenope." Tsuna poured a little flame power into his step and accelerated, attempting to skirt around Hibrari. Hibari seemed so young here, compared to the Hibari he had become accustomed to, and he took a little delight in the smallest amount of surprise that flashed across Hibari's face when Tsuna didn't break down sobbing at the mere sight of him.

"You can't skuttle after breaking the rules." And then Tsuna collapsed to the ground. Well, didn't just collapse, he was also violently coughing, hacking really, a full body movement, and quivering as the (familiar) coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Tsuna desperately sucked in breath in between spasms.

A small part of Tsuna not completely focused on dying registered that the problem must be with his body.

Hibari stood above the boy not sure what to do until finally Tsuna sucked in air and it stayed in his lungs.

"S-sorry." A small cough. "I- I need to get to class." Hibari reached down and grabbed Tsuna by the scruff of his uniform, hoisting him up to eye level and staring into his eyes. They weren't the usual mousy eyes of the Herbivore. No, something had changed. There was a glimmer of vibrant orange in them.

"You will not be going to class." Hibari said cooly. "I will not permit someone to attend their classes disgracing Namimori so."

"D-disgracing…?" Tsuna looked down at himself as Hibari released him and saw that his uniform had specks of blood all over it. Hibari gave a sniff of…. Well, it seemed like disgust on the surface, but there was a hint of something else in there.

"Follow me, I will get you a new shirt." Tsuna dumbly followed. This was not how he was hoping his first day would go at all. He had been hoping to maintain his relatively low profile in this parallel world for as long as he could, freeing up time to try and hunt down information on the Curse of the Rainbow. He shouldn't have wanted to surprise Hibari – it was getting harder and harder to see anyting approaching shock on the boys face after they went _ten years into the future_ – he should have been more cautious about his flames. Obviously whatever was going was tied to his flames and his body ability to contain them.

Hibari led him to a familiar room – the room that Reborn had tricked him into attempting to use so long ago and had really started his relationship with Hibari in the first place. Hibari opened a drawer and withdrew a stark white t-shirt, holding it out to Tsuna.

"Get yourself dressed and then rest on one of the couches."

"I-I really should get to my class." Tsuna said as he clutched the shirt.

"Kusakabe is already getting you excused from all your classes. You are to rest. Namimori students should perform highly and efficiently." Hibari's cold gaze caused Tsuna to nod his head. "They should not be coughing up blood on campus."

Hibari turned to leave, but the wavering voice of Tsuna spoke up.

"T-thank you, Hibari-san." There was a pause. And then the boy left. On the other side of the door, arranging to have the splotch at the front of the school cleaned up, Hibari shook his head. He had gone easy on the boy, he knew he had, and he wasn't sure why. For some reason when the boy had started to cough so violently an emotion in his had risen up, a kind of fierce protectiveness telling him that the boy was _his _ and therefore he _must _protect him.

Tsuna massaged his aching chest absently with one of his hands and tried not to think about how his Hibari would never be the same if he didn't succeed here.

Somewhere else, hidden from view, Reborn watches the entire scene unfold with incredible interest.

oOo

**Wow, I haven't updated this in forever, but I've been going through a huge khr phase recently (accompanied by BNHA) and really wanted to write more for this suddenly, so here's the next chapter for you all! Also! I got an AO3 a while back if y'all want to check that out, I'm easternCriminal**

**Thanks for reading - reviews fuel my writing!**

~Awesome11


	4. The Home Tutor

Tsuna, as it turns out, managed to drift off to sleep on the couch after Hibari left – he guessed coughing up blood did that to a person. He woke up at some pointing he afternoon to find his old shirt neatly folded and clean on one of the tables. At this point he saw little reason to return to class – if anything it was likely to incur the wrath of the disciplinary Committee, so instead he reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his notebooks, writing a short and concise letter saying thank you to Hibari and explaining that he had chosen to head back school where his medicine was.

Of course he didn't actually go back to his house – Nana would be worried about him leaving school an hour early – instead he chose to go back to the hospital. The same nurse as earlier smiled at him and let him through, where he sat down next to Byakuran.

"Okay, so, we have a problem. My body isn't able to withstand Dying Will flames. I'm not really sure why – it just isn't. I mean, I just activated them enough to speedwalk and that took me out. I don't plan to get wrapped up into the whole mafia mess here, but if we're honest at some point I'll probably get into the situation where I'll need to defend myself using flames, and I have no idea how I'd do that without killing myself."

The silent beeping of the room was his only response.

"Okay, fine, I also brought you these." Tsuna withdrew a bag of mini marshmallows, opened it, and placed in on Byakuran's nightstand. "I know that you those extra big puffy ones, but if you wake up I doubt you'll be able to swallow those without choking – you dying from marshmallows is not going to either of us any good." Tsuna Byakuran's forehead – it was moderately scary to see the boy looking so withered. "I'll see you… I'll be seeing you. Wish me luck, Reborn starts his tutoring today."

Tsuna could have sworn he say Byakuran's heartbeat rise just a bit – but it might have also been wishful thinking.

Time to face his house.

oOo

Ieyasu slumped through the door, tossing his backpack onto the couch and rolling his shoulders slightly, glad to have the weight finally off.

"I'm home Mama!" He called as he walked into the kitchen, where his mother was…. Making an alarming amount of food. He paused. "Mama… what's the occasion? What happened? Is some sort of surprise guest going to walk through that door, cuz last time that happened it was that creepy lady you met at the supermarket and I swear if she's back I'm moving out-"

"Don't be silly. I've noticed that your grades have been slacking recently," Ieyasu shrugged at that - there was no denying he had been slacking off recently. "...I decided to get you a home tutor!"

"...a what?"

"A home tutor to help you with your studies. A flier came in the mail the other day and I thought it was just perfect for you!"

"Kaa-san, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but… how much does this cost?" His mind flashed to his younger twin's medical expenses, a list that went on far too long.

"All he wants in a place to sleep and food to eat, I'll just cook for four like when your dad's home!" Ieyasu resisted mentioning that the last time his dad was home was a long time ago.

"Well… I guess it's okay then. Thank you mama for watching out for me." Ieyasu gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Ieyasu, have you seen Tsuna? He usually gets' home from school before you do." I tremor of panic rumbled in Ieyasu's chest, his mind instantly flashing to all the possibly nasty reasons why Tsuna wouldn't be home yet, but before he could question further the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll go get it." He tried to push his worries about his brother away for now and opened the door. "Huh, is… no one there? Did we seriously get doorbell ditched again?"

"Ciassou." His head shot down to see the… baby? Yup, it was definitely a baby wearing a suit, a fedora, a a bright yellow pacifier, smiling up at him and waving.

"Hey Kaa-san, a little kids at the door. I think he's lost."

"My name is Reborn," The baby jumped up and hit Ieyasu in the head with his foot, landing effortlessly on the floor while Ieyasu topped to the ground. "...and I am your home tutor."

"Kaa-san I'm… home…" At that exact moment Tsuna entered the room.

oOo

Tsuna took one look at the scene and his face paled. Crap. He was not prepared to deal with Roborn - a Reborn who had not personal connection to him and undoubtedly had already been told that he was worthless as the Vongola heir, and therefore should be ignored (he couldn't use flames for goodness sakes, Tsuna actually would agree with such an assessment)

Reborn leaped at Tsuna and, emmitting a shriek, Tsuna ducked, putting his hands protectively over his head.

"P-please don't hurt me." Tsuna said as he turned and saw Reborn's eyes assessing him.

"Reborn, you're my tutor, right? Well… let's talk about my tutoring in my room." Ieyasu rose from the ground, gingerly rubbing his forehead. It was one of the first times Tsuna got a real good look at his brother. He really did look a lot like his dad, and his hair was the same golden color as Primo's had been. Reborn was quiet for a moment.

"You're right, I have something very important to discuss with you." Tsuna made eye contact with Ieyasu as they left the room, mouthing the words 'thank you.' Ieyasu gave a shrug, like he didn't care, and left with Reborn.

"He seems nice." Nana cooed and Tsuna gave her a smile.

"I think he'll be a great influence on Ieyasu-nii." Undoubtedly right now he was getting the mafia version of 'the talk', aka telling your child about the aforementioned mafia. Tsuna smiled and went into the kitchen to help her set up dinner. Reborn took Ieyasu out for a skills assessment, so it was just Nana and Tsuna for dinner, and after helping to clear the dishes and set aside a little bit of everything for both Ieyasu and Reborn when they got back, Tsuna excused himself to his room.

He laid in his bed for a moment, took a deep breath, and cried.

He cried because he was scared. Because if he didn't succeed here his friends were better off dead. Because Reborn didn't know him, and he meant nothing to Reborn here. Byakuran was too sick to help. His flames might as well be gone. And he was so, so afraid.

At some point he drifted off into sleep.

"Tsu-chan~" Tsuna opened his eyes to find himself lying down in the grassy field again, Byakuran hovering over him.

"W-what? Byakuran? I'm back here?"

"Yup~ I brought you back here. Don't worry, you won't come here everytime you go to sleep. In fact, I'll probably only bring you here if I really need to talk to you, cuz dang," Byakuran wiper his brow, which was trickling sweat. "It's hard not to overexpose your body to my flames just by talking to you."

"Yeah… Byakuran that's going to become a problem pretty quick." Byakuran nodded.

"I know, I was mulling it over, and I think I have an idea. Part of how the Arcobaleno curse works is it plays on the fact that it adjusts your flame output to your body. That's why the Arcobaleno are babies - when you're an infant your body can contain flames the least, although usually they're non-existent when you're that young."

"Your plan isn't going to be to turn me into a baby, is it?"

"No, Tsu-chan, you're so silly~ My plan is to find a way to share a section of the the Arcobaleno curse with you, so your flames will be forced to not overpower your body. Don't worry, I'll try to make it an object you can take on and off, in case you ever need to go full power on something, although that probably would kill you on the spot, so try not to get into a situation where you'd have to do that."

"Byakuran, you know a lot about the curse of the rainbow." Byakuran's eyes suddenly became downcast.

"I… I know a lot about each section of the Tri-ni-sette. I had to for… you know." Tsuna's mind flashed to the future, to the Byakuran who had been so thirsty to power.

"Yeah… I know."

"I'll catch ya on the flip side, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna woke up in his room, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

**oOo**

Tsuna went for a walk that morning, sleep having left him alone with his thoughts, and he figured he might as well make somewhat of an effort to get his body back into the shape he was used to. On his was towards the door his hyper intuition sparked and he whirled around to see Reborn sitting on the countertop.

"H-hi Reborn-san." Tsuna said tentatively. Reborn looked hsi over.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayoshi." His black eyes unnerved Tsuna, the intensity of them crushing him. There was silence for a while before Reborn spoke up. "I'm training your brother. He will become the next boss of a mafia."

"I… how… when…" Tsuna attempted to make his face look somewhat surprised, but he could tell Reborn wasn't going for it.

"You won't have a place in this world your brother is entering." Reborn said, and Tsuna could tell he was gauging his reaction. Reborn was interrogating him, testing him, evaluating him based on his responses.

"I think I'll be okay with that. I have a lot of… homework right now. And I'm sure you'll take care of Ieyasu." Tsuna hurried out the door after that, and shuddered once he was out of Reborn's line of sight. He had never been on the receiving end of one of Reborn's stare downs and now he knew why they were so effective.

He began to walk and try to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling that was crawling all of his skin. Reflecting back, what happened next was quite poetic. In front of him he could see the sun peaking up of the horizon, just barely beginning to lighten up the world, and it was at that moment that Tsuna noticed the figure running towards him.

"EXTREMELY GOOD MORNING!" Tsuna simply couldn't resist the smile that broke out on his face as his gaze landed on the familiar boy.

"Good morning." Ryohei stopped his run. Tsuna recalled Ryohei mentioning offhandedly before that it was rare for anyone to welcome him back in the mornings (saying that it was because they were extremely still asleep)

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei and it is an extreme pleasure to meet you." Ryohei gave him a wide smile.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi - I'm in your sister's class." Ryohei's smile grew brighter - if that was even possible - like it always did when the topic of his sister was brought up. They spent the morning talking and walking around until Tsuna finally said goodbye and headed to school. He thought he caught a glimpse of Hibari, but he couldn't be sure.

The entire day made him smile at the blast from the past. He heard about Ieyasu confessing to Kyoko, the rumblings of the event permeating throughout the entire day. Tsuna didn't go to Ieyasu's match against Mochida (which he won, of course), instead opting to go and visit Byakuran again. Nothing had changed since the last time he was there, and Tsuna just sat next to him and worked on some of his homework, turning on some music that he knew Byakuran enjoyed.

It was pleasant, just what he needed in order to prepare himself for the Smoking Bomb that would be arriving soon.

oOo

**Please tell me your thoughts! What did you like? What did you dislike? Headcanons? Reviews are what keep me typing! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
